


Forever and Always

by silenttrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AtsuHina Week 2020, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, I need a hug, I'm Sorry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, it's a painful surprise, there's a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees
Summary: Flowers. People love to bring flowers to people for any reason they could possibly think of. Flowers are a multipurpose thing. So, it’s not surprising that flowers are a big part of Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyo’s relationship.For Atsuhina week 2020.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is painful but I'm choosing to not explain how because I want it to be a surprise. I'm sorry in advance. It hurt me too.

Flowers. People love to bring flowers to people for any reason they could possibly think of. They can be given to friends as a gift of appreciation. They can be used to ask someone out. They can be given to express to someone that you want to spend your life with them. They can be worn in hair in crowns or not. They can decorate tables. They are essential at weddings. Flowers are a multipurpose thing. So, it’s not surprising that flowers are a big part of Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyo’s relationship. 

They first met at their game at Nationals. Atsumu was drawn to Hinata. The small boy intrigued him, even though he wanted to beat him. He was a little monster, that was for sure. But somewhere within himself, he decided he wanted to befriend the monster. When Hinata had gotten pulled out of the game for a fever, Atsumu quickly ran down to see him. He wasn’t sure why, as it wasn’t like he knew the kid in the slightest. And as he watched the boy break down, he felt his heart break. 

So, he asked where he would be staying. He asked if he could come by with some things later, and Hinata said yes. He did have an odd habit of befriending his enemies, so why not. Hinata did not expect him to visit with much. He figured he’d buy something stupid, like a dumb gift from the corner store. He did not expect warm food, a giant thing of water, and - of all things - flowers. Peonies, to be specific. 

“What do they mean?” Hinata asked shyly, he thought the boy might know as he didn’t buy some generic flower. 

“Um, couldn’t tell ya,” Atsumu replied, looking away from the boy. 

To tell the truth, he did know what peonies mean, but he couldn’t show the boy that little hobby of his. He had a reputation to keep up, afterall. Thus, he decided to hurry the conversation with the boy, before he accidentally hinted at the fact that he was crushing the boy very slightly. 

“Well, I gotta go. See ya,” He quickly turned to walk away. 

“Wait!” Hinata called out. Atsumu turned quickly. “Can I have your number?” The smaller boy blushed. 

“Check the flowers, darlin,” Atsumu replied. 

Shoyo found the number on the card attached to the flowers. He quickly went to check online what the flowers meant. 

_ Peonies are known for good health.  _

“Oh,” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Atsumu must have been pretty lucky to get these ones then. 

This was the first instance where flowers would be a part of their relationship. Little did they know it would become a thing.

* * *

A year had passed since the two last met. They texted frequently, as Hinata loved to do with people he considered friends. The two were excited to be seeing each other again, as it wasn’t as if they had the chance to see each other.

“Hey, darlin,” Atsumu winked to Hinata as they neared the net. 

“Hi, ‘tsumu!” Hinata beamed cheerfully. 

“We’re gonna get ya this time, Sho,” Atsumu challenged. 

“That’s funny, cause I could’ve sworn we were going to win again,” Shoyo smirked as he walked away. 

But as the match went on, Hinata realized there was little hope of them winning. Afterall, they were not the team that they were last year, even though they wished that they were. Shoyo was disappointed he lost the match against Inarizaki, but the duo saw each other after their match. 

“Sho, I got something for ya!” Atsumu shouted in the hall as he saw Hinata sitting on the bench. He was smiling as he walked to the boy, but quickly realized the boy was upset as he came closer. “Hey, don’t be too sad. Ya did good, little monster.” 

Shoyo did not reply. 

“Here. I got these for ya,” The setter held out a bunch of flowers. These ones were oddly shaped. “They’re called heathers,” he tried to explain the strange lavender flowers that now sat in Hinata’s lap. 

“Meaning?” Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange flowers. 

“I dunno-” 

“He’s tryna tell ya that he admires ya and he’s proud of ya,” Osamu interrupted as he walked by with Suna. 

“You’re the worst,” Atsumu sighed as he turned to his brother. 

“Shouldn’t have made me come with ya,” Osamu winked at his twin as he continued to walk with his boyfriend. 

Atsumu and Shoyo watched the two walk away completely before looking back at each other. 

“Is he right?” Hinata asked. Atsumu nodded, there was no denying it. 

Hinata pulled Atsumu into a hug quickly. He began to cry. “Thank you,” He choked out. 

“Making it a habit of cryin at nationals?” Atsumu joked. 

“Oh shut up,” Hinata playfully hit the taller boy. 

The two laughed, thus ending the conversation as they had ended the second occasion where flowers were brought into their relationship.

* * *

In Hinata’s third year of high school, Atsumu decided to come visit him in Miyagi (as he did whenever he had a chance). He had an important question to ask the boy, as he knew he was planning to leave for Brazil after his third year for a few years. 

So, that weekend he showed up to Karasuno after their appointed practice time. He watched as the boy did his routine after-practice spikes with Kageyama, silently standing in the doorway as he watched. 

The boy sure was amazing, there was no doubt about it in his mind. He continued to watch as the two cleaned up, conversing about anything from new techniques to their classes. Suddenly, Hinata looked straight up at the blonde who was leaning in the doorway. 

“Tsumu!” The boy yelled loudly, quickly running at him and jumping to hug him. Thankfully, Atsumu had good reflexes and caught the boy in an instant. “I missed you so much!” The red haired boy beamed. 

“Missed ya too, Sho,” The taller boy replied. He set him down, reaching for the bag that was hidden by his feet. “I’ve got somethin for ya,” Atsumu told the boy. 

Hinata quickly tried to look behind him, but failed as Atsumu hid them away again. “You’ve gotta close your eyes,” He smiled. Hinata nodded at him, closing his eyes as he did so. 

Atsumu grabbed his hands and slid a bouquet of tulips. Hinata opened his eyes as he felt this. He looked down at the flowers and then up to Atsumu, smiling brightly at the boy in front of him. 

“What are you saying?” He asked, knowing that there was always meaning behind the flowers that Atsumu brought him. 

“I’m declaring my love for ya, Hinata Shoyo,” Atsumu smirked at him. 

“Oh,” the boy muttered softly, before his face brightened up. “Oh!” He smiled cheerfully. “Wait, then does this mean we’re dating now?” He questioned.

“I dunno. Do ya wanna be my boyfriend?” The blond replied. Hinata nodded aggressively at this, he was so excited and happy. He pulled Atsumu close to him, sighing contently. Well that’s before he suddenly realized where he was. 

He pushed away, seeing that Kageyama was locking up the storage room. “Let me go change and stuff. I’ll be right back!” The boy shouted as he walked away. Kageyama and Hinata walked to the club room, laughing and talking with each other as they did. 

Kageyama was the first to come back from changing. He walked up to Atsumu, a serious expression on his face. “Don’t hurt him, okay? He’s my best friend and he deserves the best. Thanks for making him happy,” He said to his old friend. Atsumu nodded at this. Before he had the chance to make a proper response, though, Shoyo came back from the club room and Kageyama began to walk away. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Shoyo tilted his head a little. 

“Just telling me to treat ya well. You’ve got a real nice friend there, Sho. Didn’t know little Tobio could be so nice,” Atsumu replied. 

“Oh! Bakageyama is a good friend, he just doesn’t know how to express it sometimes! Him and Kenma are my best friends,” He brightened as he talked about his friends.

_ He really does look like the sun, huh? _ Atsumu thought to himself. He truly got lucky, having such a ray of sunshine for a boyfriend. He was glad to have him and would give him all the flowers in the world, just to see the sun shine beside him. 

* * *

Atsumu took the necklace box in his hand. He wanted to give Shoyo a parting gift, and of course he couldn’t take real flowers with him. Instead, he would give the boy a necklace with Asters on it. He took the bus with Hinata to the airport, hugging him the longest that he possibly could before the boy would have to leave. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, ‘tsumu,” Hinata tried to reassure his loving boyfriend. But his efforts were futile, as the man just shook his head. 

“Two years is really long, Sho,” He muttered back sadly. 

“I know. Of course it is. But I will text you everyday. And I’ll call when I have a chance. But this is really important to me. I have to get better so I can play volleyball with you and everyone else again,” The red haired boy tried to reason once again. 

Atsumu nodded his head at this. He knew his boyfriend was right. And, either way, he would never try to stop his boyfriend from doing what he wanted. He would never stop him from doing everything in his power to become a better, stronger player, as long as he wasn’t hurting himself. 

“I know, darlin. You’ll be back and ya better come play on my team. I’m gonna set to ya, I told ya,” Atsumu joked to lighten the mood between the two, but to no avail. 

They both felt pain in their chest, as they knew that this was to improve their shots at playing with each other once again, but this was difficult all the same. It was a hard time for them both, despite Hinata not wanting to admit that. He knew he would feel homesick, but he didn’t want to worry his lover. He would miss Atsumu more than anything, as well. How could he not? But he had to leave. Thus, he pulled away from Atsumu and told him so. 

“Wait. Ya didn’t think I’d let ya leave without a gift, did ya?” Atsumu chuckled sadly at the shorter boy. He dropped the necklace box in the boy’s hands. “Aster flowers, for patience,” He explained to his lover. 

He kissed the boy’s cheek softly, whispering, “I love you.” 

Hinata smiled, eyes tearing up. He hugged Atsumu one last time before replying with, “I love you more.” He pulled away, walking to where he needed to go.

Atsumu watched his boyfriend walk away until he disappeared completely. It would be a long two years for the two. 

* * *

It was a sunny day when Hinata returned, fitting as it was. Atsumu sat on a bench, bouncing his leg excitedly. It had certainly been a long two years. He could hardly contain it as he beamed, waiting for the boy to come down the escalator. And when he did, Atsumu couldn’t hold the tears in as he stood. In similar fashion to the day they started dating, Shoyo ran to him excitedly. 

The two embraced and cried as they did. Yes, the two years had been too long, indeed. But even distance could not split the two apart. Shoyo didn’t appear tired at all, too excited to be with his lover once again. They grabbed his bags and left quickly, making idle conversation as they went to drop off his bags. They then headed to the park, as Hinata was excited to be home. Atsumu thumbed a box in his pocket. 

They got to their favorite part of the park, a field of flowers, when Atsumu dropped on his knee, holding out the open box to the boy. “Hinata Shoyo-” 

“Yes!” Hinata shouted excitedly. 

“Would ya let me finish asking first?” Atsumu frowned.

“Oh, yea. Sorry.” Hinata replied sheepishly. 

Atsumu took a deep breath before starting again. “Hinata Shoyo, I knew ya were special from the first time we played against each other at nationals. I’ve enjoyed every minute that we’ve spent together. When ya were in Brazil, it got me thinkin that I want to spend my whole life with ya. You’re funny and cheerful. Ya never quit. You’re somethin special, Shoyo. And I’d be a fool to pass up any lifetime with ya. So, Hinata Shoyo. Will ya marry me?” He asked. 

“Well, I think I already said yes. But, of course, yes,” Hinata smiled at the man. 

The two were excited to have each other forever. They could handle anything, as long as they had each other in their lives. They worked well together and loved each other endlessly. 

Atsumu and Shoyo lay in the field of grass together, smiling as they talked about the life they would have together. 

“We’re gonna have kids someday, Sho. We’re gonna adopt twins or somethin,” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Of course you’d want twins,” Hinata snorted at this. 

“Are ya making fun of my life goals?” The blond feigned hurt in his voice. 

“Course not, ‘tsumu. We’re going to have lots of kids, including twins. We’ll be a big happy family. It would have to wait a little bit, but if we can adopt older kids it won’t matter too much,” Shoyo smiled. 

The other nodded, laughing and smiling as they continued to think about the life they were going to have with each other. 

Forever and always. 

* * *

Their wedding was a bright one. It was a perfect day - not too hot and not too cold. The sky was clear, save for a few clouds that painted the sky white. The chairs sat out amongst the grass. Set up was an aisle with an alter at the end. All for them to promise each other forever.

The Black Jackals cheered for them, smiling at the two. They were glad to have the two be happy forever. Their previous high school team members smiled as they eloped. 

And at the reception, the two were smiling at each other at the table in front of the others. There was a bouquet at the table, one that Hinata hadn’t planned on being there. Sunflowers, Hinata noted. His favorite flowers. 

He turned to Atsumu, who opened his mouth to speak before Shoyo held up his hand. “Adoration and dedicated love,” He smiled at him. Atsumu nodded back beaming. 

Of course, Atsumu would never let any important event go by without their flowers. Flowers were their thing, afterall. 

There were many speeches at their reception, as they had a long list of guests who had come. But the two didn’t mind in the slightest. They were just happy to have each other at the end of the day. 

Forever and always. 

* * *

It had been a few years since the two had married, playing on the same volleyball team with each other. They were undeniably good together, in sport and in life. But for once, they had some free time. 

They decided to have lunch together at the park. 

“Sho, I’ve been thinkin about that life we planned,” Atsumu blurted as they were eating their food. Hinata hummed in response, urging his husband to continue. “We’ve been playin for a few years and we can keep playin, but I wanna have kids. I wanna have our life together,” He finished. 

“I think that’s a good idea, ‘tsumu. It’d be nice to have a family with you,” Shoyo smiled at the boy as he finished up his food. 

“Really?” Atsumu asked, as if Shoyo would be joking with him about such a thing. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. 

Shoyo nodded, picking up some daisies from their basket. “Of course. Now, I wanna show you something,” the red head smiled. 

He began to make a daisy chain, placing it atop his husband’s head. “I wanted to give you flowers for once. And maybe someday soon, I can make some for our kids too,” Shoyo explained. 

“Innocence and purity,” Atsumu murmured. 

“What?” Shoyo asked, confused. 

“The daisies. Innocence and purity. They’re perfect for ya,” He smirked at his husband. 

“Oh! I didn’t even know,” Shoyo beamed at his husband. 

Everything was perfect. 

Forever and always. 

* * *

It was another day of practice. 

Spikes, serves, receives. 

Quick practice. 

Set practice. 

On and on and on. The team strove for perfection, so this was normal for them. 

What wasn’t normal was the pain Shoyo felt in his chest. 

But he continued practice anyways of course. He couldn’t let his team down.  _ Maybe it’s just something minor. _ He thought to himself. 

But then he was sweating while freezing. Which certainly wasn’t normal. However, not one noticed. 

So practice went on. 

Until Hinata began to feel his head spin. His vision blurred, and soon he hit the floor. The last thing he heard was the concerned shout from his husband and the rest of the teammates. 

  
  
  
  


He woke up in a hospital bed, Atsumu by his side and a vase full of daffodils. 

Atsumu jumped as he felt his husband move. “Sho! Why didn’t ya tell me somethin was wrong?” He questioned loudly, sounding distraught as he spoke. 

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. What happened?” Shoyo asked.

“You’ve been out for days. The doctors weren’t sure if you’d wake up at all,” Atsumu explained, tears in his eyes. 

“What? Why?” The younger man questioned again. This was only getting more confusing and painful by the minute. 

“You’re dying, Shoyo. They said you have only a week at most. They don’t know what it is and they can’t stop whatever it is at all,” His husband hung his head low. 

“What? What about the life we were supposed to have? The kids? I don’t get to live my life? No. This can’t be real,” Hinata put his head in his hands. 

“Please, tell me it isn’t. I’d do anythin to live my life with you. I don’t care about the kids. I don’t care about volleyball. I don’t care about anything. None of it matters if I don’t have you, Shoyo. You can’t leave me, my darling sun,” Atsumu sobbed, clutching onto Hinata, who sat in the bed, crying as well. 

“I won’t. Of course I won’t. I promised you forever and always, didn’t I?” Hinata sobbed back. 

But not all promises can be kept. Neither wanted to voice that concern just yet. They didn’t have any hope anymore and they knew that. But neither wanted to admit it. How could they? In a week’s time, maybe less, they’d lose each other. 

When neither Atsumu nor Shoyo had anymore tears to cry, they held onto each other for dear life.

The last days of Hinata’s life were spent in that room, with Atsumu at his side. And on his deathbed, Hinata’s gaze dropped to the vase on his bedside table once again. 

For the last time, he asked, “What do they mean?” 

“Eternal life,” Atsumu replied. 

There was no always and forever with each other, as Hinata took his dying breath. 

Atsumu began to scream as the monitors signaled Hinata’s heart flatlining. 

* * *

Flowers. People love to bring flowers to people for any reason they could possibly think of. They can be given to friends as a gift of appreciation. They can be used to ask someone out. They can be given to express to someone that you want to spend your life with them. They can be worn in hair in crowns or not. They can decorate tables. They are essential at weddings. Flowers are a multipurpose thing. 

And of course, flowers can be used at funerals, too. 

Atsumu asked for only sunflowers at the funeral. 

“Isn’t that improper?” Someone whispered. 

“He’s mourning his husband, who are we to tell him no?” Another person whispered back. 

And thus, Atsumu spoke shakily during the eulogy. 

“Hinata Shoyo was the love of my life. 

He was my everything, through thick and through thin. He had my back and I had his, on the court and off of it. I could rely on him for everything and he could rely on me. 

We had this little thing. Our relationship was surrounded by flowers. It started off when he fell sick at nationals in his first year. I brought him peonies. The next year, when I played at my last national competition in high school, I brought him heathers. To ask him out, I brought tulips. When he left for Brazil, I thought that was the hardest time in my life. I was wrong. This is much worse, by a long shot. I gave him an aster necklace then. 

I proposed in a field of flowers. I gave him sunflowers at our wedding. And on his deathbed, I brought daffodils. But in all this time, the only time he gave me flowers, we went out to the park. He gave me daisies, which were fitting for him. He had practiced making these little flower crowns and made me a daisy chain. We talked about the life we were going to have. 

I asked you to bring him sunflowers. They were his favorite. He always was the sun. So I’m asking you to make this a special day for him. When you give him a sunflower, tell him what it means to you. He would have liked that. 

Hinata Shoyo was the love of my life. He will be in another one too,” Atsumu spoke to the funeral crowd. 

And in a softer tone after his speech he whispered, “I hope.” 

* * *

In the following months, Miya Atsumu died shortly after the death of his husband. It is unknown whether this was due to an accident or otherwise. The two were buried next to each other. 

The Black Jackals had won their last game, which was hard considering everything. They had lost two of their best players and friends. But they had kept playing, as they knew it is what they would have wanted. 

“Are you proud of us?” Bokuto asked as he sat at the grave. 

“It was really hard without you two,” Sakusa added. 

The two mourned the loss of teammates, and worse yet, their friends. 

They got up to leave after an hour of sitting with the two, as they often used to do. 

“Do you think they’re together?” Bokuto asked Kiyoomi. 

“I hope so. They’d always said ‘forever and always.’ I hope they got it,” Sakusa replied. 

On the grave, the two had left gladiolus, to symbolize remembrance. They hoped they were proud of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Here's my twitter though
> 
> @muiiichiro


End file.
